Keeping Peace
by SomethingtoNotice
Summary: Living in the world that was taught to hate him for his mistakes, Lovino the wingless god of winter, lives a lonely, bitter existence. But as the fates would have it, that same world needs his help. Sometimes all it takes is a bumbling farmer, a loud prophet, a perverted merchant, and a passive minor god to change legends that were thought to be set in stone.
1. Chapter 1

Romulus-Rome

Maibe-Ancient Egypt

Eudocia-Ancient Greece

* * *

All the Gods of the realm were blessed with wings. In order to go about their business in both heaven and earth, they were thought nessicary. They were considered the gods' pride and joy. The more needed you were on earth's balance, the more beautiful your wings were.

Most of them were pure white, save Ivan's. Being the guardian of death, it didn't seem appropriate.

However, there is one God who had his wings taken from him for disobedience.

Legends tell of a time where the world was in perfect balance.

Romulus, god of law and order ruled of the court of heaven with Maibe goddess of the harvest and Eudocia goddess of the hunt ruling as his support. Together, they were called the council of three deities.

They were also fair and just leaders of the world, knowing what to do and how to satisfy the majority. While the major gods did their work, their grandchildren played. There was Gupta, god of wildlife, Heracles god of prophecy, and finally, Feliciano and Lovino. As they were the youngest of council's wards, they were the last to receive their godly duties. When the two had aged enough to be thought as young gods, about sixteen in human years, Romulus decided it was high time to grant them their duties.

Feliciano was granted spring and Lovino was given winter.

In celebration, a gathering all gods: old and new was to be held.

However, Romulus and the council of three deities were not without enemies.

Alaric, god of magic and the guardian of the Germanic people of earth, found the man despicable. For Romulus was getting cocky, no longer helping all those who needed it. So Alaric devised a plan. When Romulus' eldest ward, Lovino, was alone in the gardens, he approached the slightly disagreeable boy. Pretending to congratulate the boy, he gave him a gift: a locked box and a key. It was a surprise, Alaric coaxed. For the party, it shall make everyone happier and full of life. If Lovino were to open the box, then all who were there would congratulate him and notice him more than his beautiful and bubbly twin.

Lovino, who had always quietly jealous of his younger brother and saw this as his opportunity to finally get the recognition he deserved. So at the party, he waited until the highest point to unlock the box.

Chaos spread through the room. A beam of dark magic shot through Romulus' chest causing him to fall to the ground in pain, the same happening to Maibe and Eudocia, their wards rushing to their sides. With his last breaths, Romulus looked up at Lovino, who still stood still with the opened box, eyes wide and uttered the words that have been told to many a generation.

"_You have ended me, my child and for that, you are cast from the Kingdom of Heaven and with no way to return, shall be forced to wander earth for all time." _

And with that, the God became nothing but a trail of smoke in the wind. Maibe and Eudocia were not far behind.

Now none of the old gods remained.

Arthur, god of knowledge soon took Romulus' place as ruler of Heaven, installing a new council, this one containing ten members including the knowledge god himself. His first act was to throw Lovino out of heaven, stripping the boy 's wings and leaving him to wander earth alone.

It is said that he climbed to the highest mountain where he could cry up into the sky in order to somehow be forgiven. From Lovino's banishment onward, the world never experienced another winter. Feliciano was benevolent god, making spring as fruitful as possible for the laborers of the earth. Occasionally, he made chilly days in honor of his lost brother's memory, but he was not able to make snowfall. While Lovino's name became a curse to the people, Feliciano's became one that was a beacon of hope, peace, and prosperity. Still, Lovino has temples dedicated to him. They are small buildings attached to Feliciano's larger shrines. One priest and one priestess are assigned to work the wingless winter god's shrine.

Alone on his mountain, Lovino waits, receded into a lonely, guilty, bitter and angry at a world that was taught to hate him for a mistake.

But perhaps, he won't have to wait for much longer. The world is not always as prosperous as it may seem.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter/prologue!

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria-Seychelles**

**Erica-Lichenstien**

**Ivan-God of Death**

**Natalia(mentioned as his sister)-Goddess of sickness**

* * *

In a world of eternal summer and spring, everything was always in bloom. There was never an offseason, for any profession. The farmers and laborers worked long hours to both plant and harvest the never ending stream of vegetables and fruits, the merchants worked to sell the goods to far lands in order to earn a suitable wage, and the priests and priestesses prayed for guidance and safety for them all. But the world was growing weary; Feliciano could feel it in his core. Staring over the edge of the clouds, looked to the mountains, a neutral expression almost unknown to his face crossed his features. He knew who lied in those mountains. He knew who slept in a fortress of ice, wading through centuries, deep in slumber.

And oh did he miss him.

"Is there something wrong Feliciano?" A sleepy voice asked from behind him, Feliciano turned and greeted Heracles, god of prophecy with a small wave and gesture to sit beside him, which the god did. "Earth looks lovely today."

"Yes…it usually is nowadays." Feliciano smiled.

"That is because of your springtime."

"Maybe…I fear something Heracles." He sighed, cutting to the point.

"You fear many things." It was no secret among the gods that Feliciano was a coward.

"Yes, but this fear is becoming more realized in every passing morning and every eve." The god's wings fluttered softly in the gentle breeze. "The earth grows weary with the plentiful. It is possible to be too fertile. I do believe I may be…destroying it."

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Heracles raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you know? You have already seen everything."

"Perhaps, but I see possible situations, not a single happening…well, occasionally, but not often I'm afraid. That would very useful."

"What do you see able the earth?"

"I see your assumption being correct, but I also see it being wrong…if we were to…never mind."

"If we were to…what?" Feliciano blinked and looked at Heracles expectantly. The boy was ever so fond of the Earth. Perhaps it was his grandfather's blood in him.

"…Bring your brother back into play." Feliciano immediately stiffened.

"Heracles…it is no secret I miss my brother, but…would it be wise to bring him back into our world? After all, he's proven to act in self-interest rather than for the good of the majority." He lowered his voice and Heracles sighed.

"Winter would allow the world to sleep and recover from its weariness. Also Ivan grows antsy with the lack of death that the summer brings. He's taken to allowing his sister ravage the countryside with unneeded amounts disease…and it's plain cruel." Heracles spoke plainly and factual, even yawning at the end of his speech. Feliciano paused.

"What would Arthur think of this plot?"

"He would be against it. Bring back the first person he banished? He would rather give away Alfred." Alfred was god of the sky and Arthur's beloved protégé and the god of knowledge was fiercely protective of the boy who was becoming closer and closer to becoming a man everyday. "We don't have to tell him at the beginning."

"Arthur knows everything." Feliciano answered, unsure and unwilling to get his hopes up once again.

"I know everything first." Heracles reminded.

"Will my brother even be willing to help us?"

"Honestly, he probably resents us all." Feliciano could not the sting the words caused him; he did still care for Lovino, even if Heaven had seemingly forgotten him.

"Let us ease him into the task. I think we should we wake him."

"I concur, I shall do the deed myself." Feliciano smiled.

"Thank you Heracles, I pray everything works out. Do tell me when you have finished, I would like to see him."

"Oh, I will let you know when the time is right. Farewell Feliciano." The boy got up and all but skipped away from Heracles.

"Thank you so much, Heracles. Really, thank you." Heracles yawned.

"It's nothing." When he was certain Feliciano was out of earshot, he cursed. "_The frozen god will wake after years of his slumber in the night_

_His body discovered basked in morning light_

'_Gainst the fires of hell and the winds of earth_

_Winter shall be received without mirth_

_Five shall journey to set right the mistakes _

_Lovers entwined an eternal vow shall take. _

_Spring and winter shall make amends_

_But fail to save what matters in the end_. " The prophecy spilled from his lips as easily as regular words. "I do hope everything works out." With one more look down at earth, Heracles retracted from the edge of clouds. After all, he had a task to do.

* * *

Antonio grew up in the shadow of a mountain range.

The son of semi-poor farmers, the boy had little, but never stopped smiling. Like most children he went to the local school, learned the basics, struggled through arithmetic, and made friends. However, only two proved to be true enough to be considered best friends. A wine merchant's son named Francis and a boy named Gilbert who had hair as white as cloud and eyes as red as berries who had a knack for being able to foresee when trouble would come their way. The trio was inseparable until they all came of age and school ended, meaning they turned eleven.

Francis began to learn his father's trade and with it how to barter with the best of them.

Antonio grew tan and strong working in the fields that surrounded his family's cottage.

Gilbert's odd foresight allowed him to start training to be a priest at the local temple, which was dedicated to Feliciano, god of the springtime and guardian of the innocent. However, because of the boy's appearance he was to be assigned to the much smaller and shabbier shrine, the one dedicated to Feliciano's brother, Lovino god of winter and guardian of the cursed.

As they aged, the trio saw less and less of each other. They still managed to stay as close as they could be given their respective duty.

At age twenty, Gilbert became the head priest and protector of Lovino's shrine along with Erica, the head priestess of the same shrine. She was a young girl who also shared the gift of foresight with Gilbert.

Because of this, Antonio, who was now an orphan due to an outbreak of plague and Francis, he had taken over his father's business often spent both their off hours at the small dedication, talking with his friend about almost everything from crops to the local girls to the stories and myths they grew up on.

"I wonder why the Winter god only has one story." Antonio wondered aloud, taking a bite into an apple he had picked on the walk over to the shrine.

Unless one were a priest of the temple dedicated to Lovino, it was considered taboo to speak or write his true name or the god would certainly again ruin the earth with winter, the common people referred to him 'the cursed one' or 'the winter god', but never by Lovino.

"There is no need for more." Gilbert said simply. "Lovino's tale is something told to keep young children from disobeying their elders. He was a pawn." He had grown to understand the god's character in a way that only occurred over years of study.

"Though you must admit, the whole incident could've been avoided if the Cursed one was to have used his head." Francis said, throwing his two cents in. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"You two don't get it."

"Of course, we are not priests." Francis said, rolling his eyes in return.

"There is something almost sad about his tale though." Antonio commented, looking at the snowflake designed in the wood of the shrine. It was rather pretty, now that Gilbert had fixed it up.

"There is something sad about all myths." The wine merchant answered. "They had lessons hidden in them." A pause in his speech was taken in order to scoff at Gilbert chewing the apple he had taken seconds before from Antonio loudly. "I am bored of this subject. Let us move on. Did you see Victoria today? She looked absolutely stunning as per usual." Leave it Francis to bring girls into the conversation.

"Can't say I did." Gilbert said loudly and dryly. He was hardly ever allowed to leave the temple unless he was going to a festival.

"Victoria a very nice girl." Antonio offered, ignoring the fact that he was now appleless smiling.

A bell rang out through the conversation and Gilbert sighed and threw the apple into a nearby bush.

"I have to clean the shrine again, you guys got to go."

"I have to get back to my cart anyway." Francis said.

"I have a field to plow." Antonio rubbed the back of his neck.

"Same time tomorrow?" Gilbert asked.

"Sure, I'll try." The farmer answered and Francis nodded in suit.

"Well, see ya!" The priest waved the pair away and Antonio couldn't help but laugh.

"Bye Gil!" Antonio waved goodbye happily to his friend before swiftly walking out of nearest exit, Francis in pursuit. The two of them briefly met up again before parting ways. Antonio left for his cottage and Francis for his wine cart. In an ideal situation the trio would much have preferred to spend hours on end together, just messing around. Rather then what little time they had currently. But duty was duty and all of them have separate, important thing to do.

Later that night, when Gilbert and Erica were asleep in both their separate quarters, a sleeping boy was transferred by some form of magic in front of the shrine that was dedicated to him. An oak staff was laid beside him and his body was clothed in fine cloths that were slightly worn with age. They were once his ceremonies outfit, the one he saved for nice occasions. Over his whole small and almost sickly frame, a white cloak with silver thread along the edges covered him completely, his face hidden in its large hood.

The boy stirred, his hazel eyes opening slightly and squinting before again closing.

The winter god had awoken.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the second chapter/first chapter thing.**

**Thanks to all who followed,favorited, and reviewed!**

**Please continue to read review!**

**Any questions feel free to PM me!**


End file.
